A Chance Encounter
by SlytherinsHeiress2.0
Summary: SS/HG One shot. Loosely based off of the Foo Fighter's song 'Everlong'. Rated M for a reason. ;


Disclaimer: I only own this poor excuse of a plot. :) Harry Potter & Co. is property of the fabulous Rowling. The lyrics provided are courtesy of the Foo Fighters...who rock, by the way.

A/N: Not the song in its entirety. It's loosely based off of Foo Fighter's song 'Everlong'. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**A Chance Encounter**

He had stood in the corner of the Great Hall, drinking her in. She was beautiful and laughing. Laughing at something Potter had said to her while a blush gave her skin a pretty glow. Potter shook his head minutely and said something to her. She flicked her eyes over to him and blushed even more, this time adding a secret and shy smile. He couldn't take it anymore; he pushed his way through the throng of students and left for his quarters. He needed to get away from her. He needed to be alone; he deserved to be alone. The company of silence and alcohol was the only thing he deserved. Not her and definitely not her company in private.

_

* * *

_

She blushed as Harry told her that Professor Snape had been staring at her all night. As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't. The man was impossible, cranky, and definitely not eyeing her. She was his student and a Gryffindor to boot. Harry was adamant that the professor was looking at her. He admitted to being a bit squicked by that but Harry knew of her feelings. He didn't understand them in the least but he knew how attracted she was to the man. He suggested she go talk to him or maybe ask him to dance. She smiled after she turned her eyes to the man for the briefest of seconds. She told Harry no. Not that she wouldn't like the chance but he would likely tell her off for her impertinence. No, it was best she let her lust simmer until it could be dissolved in the safety of her four poster bed and some silencing charms.

She continued dancing until a slower song came on and everyone broke into couples. She stood on the sidelines and turned down the few offers thrown her way. They weren't _him_. Harry had continued giving her drink after drink, spiked with some Firewhiskey. Her inhibitions had been lowered and her lust was being allowed to overcome her senses. She looked around and noticed he had left and she had assumed gone back to his quarters in the dungeons. Harry looked at her from over Ginny's head and mouthed 'Go'. Lowered inhibitions drove out the logical part of her brain and she quickly slid past the students and out of the Great Hall.

_**Hello**_

_**I've waited here for you**_

_**Everlong**_

She leaned against his door frame in the light blue dress that ended right above her knee. The carefully placed curls had started falling out of their holding charms creating the look of a woman who had just been properly snogged or, in this case, dancing quite a bit. Her eyes were bright and her pupils dilated with arousal. She held her shoes in her hand that rested at her side. He had never seen the witch look so delicious.

He looked back down to his glass of brandy and sighed. She remained silent as he put it off to the side and got up. She licked her lips lightly and grabbed his attention. It was silent but a conversation was spoken through their eyes. He looked at her and she nodded and he suddenly spoke.

"I've waited for far too long for you," his silky and dulcet tones just as stimulating on her body as his fingers would be.

_**Tonight**_

_**I throw myself into**_

_**And out of the red, out of her head she sang**_

She stepped hesitantly towards him after he spoke. This was what she had been yearning for all these months. It was finally happening. She quickly closed the gap between them and her eyes searched his face for any trace of insincerity. Deciding that he did, in fact, want the same, she ran her fingers over his clothed chest. Unable to take much more, he dropped his mouth to hers and she tasted the brandy he had been drinking and the sweetness of the hippocras wine from dinner. He coaxed her mouth open and she readily submitted, giving out a soft moan as her arousal was heightened.

He pulled her closer and placed his fingers into her hair, carefully pulling out the clip and letting her hair fall onto her back in soft curls. His hand then went to her backside and he caressed it with small circles while his other hand was busy slowly fondling her breasts through the sheer material of her dress.

She broke the kiss and looked up at him, panting. "More, please. I need more than this."

_**Come down**_

_**And waste away with me**_

_**Down with me**_

She smelled of ripe, sweet fruit and tasted of honey. He acquiesced her demand and continued kissing her as he guided her to his bed. He waved his hand and their clothes removed themselves and he pushed her onto the bed, deepening their kiss. He ran his fingers deftly over her body as his mouth nibbled and sucked on her neck, moving down to her shoulders, and then his mouth found her nipples. She gasped as he took her in his mouth and he smirked. He allowed his mouth to leave her perfection up top and trail kisses down her midriff and thighs. He looked up at her before continuing and she silently pleaded with him to continue.

"As you wish," his voice told her, quiet and laced with arousal.

_**Slow how**_

_**You wanted it to be**_

_**I'm over my head, out of her head she sang**_

She felt him rub his nose against her moistened curls. She groaned slightly; she wanted him to do more down there than just smell. She heard him chuckle and spread her folds open. He gave a light flick with his tongue and she gasped. Her nether regions seeming to inflame even more. Her hands grabbed onto the bedsheets as he started moving his tongue over her most sensitive area. She shuddered as he sucked at her and dipped his finger into her core. She felt the tell tale signs of impending bliss and thrust her hips in sporadic rhythm. He removed his face and she whimpered. He gave her a devilish grin and leaned down to kiss her again. She tasted herself on his lips and opened her eyes.

"Yes," was all she had to say before he lifted himself over her completely.

_**And I wonder**_

_**When I sing along with you**_

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever**_

_**If anything could ever be this good again**_

He supported himself over her with his hands. He rubbed his member teasingly in her slit. He saw her bite her lip to prevent from crying out at his method. He gave a slight smirk. He put his head in, slowly. He felt resistance not far in and his eyes widened in shock. He looked to her and saw her tears and her nod. He took a breath and broke through the hymen as she screamed out. He allowed her to adjust to his girth before starting to slowly move in and out. She felt so good; so tight and warm. He had never felt anything so good; he had never had any woman willingly give him her maidenhead. She was so beautiful to him in this moment. He wanted her for himself; forever.

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**_

_**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**_

_**She sang**_

She felt herself tightening; she knew it was coming soon. She moaned; he felt so good, so right, inside her. Her nails raked across her back as she felt the unmistakable feeling in her belly. She could hear his breathing becoming erratic as he strained against his impending orgasm. She arched her back to meet his chest with each of his thrusts. She licked her lips as her pleasure built up.

"Look at me," she told him huskily. She wanted him to see her as she reached her peak.

Obsidian eyes met cinnamon brown as both reached the threshold and let loose.


End file.
